The present invention relates to compounds which inhibit, regulate and/or modulate tyrosine kinase signal transduction, compositions which contain these compounds, and methods of using them to treat tyrosine kinase-dependent diseases and conditions, such as angiogenesis, cancer, tumor growth, atherosclerosis, age related macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, inflammatory diseases, and the like in mammals.
Tyrosine kinases are a class of enzymes that catalyze the transfer of the terminal phosphate of adenosine triphosphate to tyrosine residues in protein substrates. Tyrosine kinases play critical roles in signal transduction for a number of cell functions via substrate phosphorylation. Though the exact mechanisms of signal transduction is still unclear, tyrosine kinases have been shown to be important contributing factors in cell proliferation, carcinogenesis and cell differentiation.
Tyrosine kinases can be categorized as receptor type or non-receptor type. Receptor type tyrosine kinases have an extracellular, a transmembrane, and an intracellular portion, while non-receptor type tyrosine kinases are wholly intracellular.
The receptor-type tyrosine kinases are comprised of a large number of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activity. In fact, about twenty different subfamilies of receptor-type tyrosine kinases have been identified. One tyrosine kinase subfamily, designated the HER subfamily, is comprised of EGFR, HER2, HER3, and HER4. Ligands of this subfamily of receptors include epithileal growth factor, TGF-α, amphiregulin, HB-EGF, betacellulin and heregulin. Another subfamily of these receptor-type tyrosine kinases is the insulin subfamily, which includes INS-R, IGF-IR, and IR-R. The PDGF subfamily includes the PDGF-α and β receptors, CSFIR, c-kit and FLK-II. Then there is the FLK family which is comprised of the kinase insert domain receptor (KDR), fetal liver kinase-1 (FLK-1), fetal liver kinase-4 (FLK-4) and the fms-like tyrosine kinase-1 (flt-1). The PDGF and FLK families are usually considered together due to the similarities of the two groups. For a detailed discussion of the receptor-type tyrosine kinases, see Plowman et al., DN&P 7(6):334-339, 1994, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The non-receptor type of tyrosine kinases is also comprised of numerous subfamilies, including Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak, Ack, and LIMK. Each of these subfamilies is further sub-divided into varying receptors. For example, the Src subfamily is one of the largest and includes Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr, and Yrk. The Src subfamily of enzymes has been linked to oncogenesis. For a more detailed discussion of the non-receptor type of tyrosine kinases, see Bolen Oncogene, 8:2025-2031 (1993), which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Both receptor-type and non-receptor type tyrosine kinases are implicated in cellular signaling pathways leading to numerous pathogenic conditions, including cancer, psoriasis and hyperimmune responses.
Several receptor-type tyrosine kinases, and the growth factors that bind thereto, have been suggested to play a role in angiogenesis, although some may promote angiogenesis indirectly (Mustonen and Alitalo, J. Cell Biol. 129:895-898, 1995). One such receptor-type tyrosine kinase is fetal liver kinase 1 or FLK-1. The human analog of FLK-1 is the kinase insert domain-containing receptor KDR, which is also known as vascular endothelial cell growth factor receptor 2 or VEGFR-2, since it binds VEGF with high affinity. Finally, the murine version of this receptor has also been called NYK (Oelrichs et al., Oncogene 8(1):11-15, 1993). VEGF and KDR are a ligand-receptor pair that play an important role in the proliferation of vascular endothelial cells, and the formation and sprouting of blood vessels, termed vasculogenesis and angiogenesis, respectively.
Angiogenesis is characterized by excessive activity of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF). VEGF is actually comprised of a family of ligands (Klagsburn and D'Amore, Cytokine & Growth Factor Reviews 7:259-270, 1996). VEGF binds the high affinity membrane-spanning tyrosine kinase receptor KDR and the related fms-like tyrosine kinase-1, also known as Flt-1 or vascular endothelial cell growth factor receptor 1 (VEGFR-1). Cell culture and gene knockout experiments indicate that each receptor contributes to different aspects of angiogenesis. KDR mediates the mitogenic function of VEGF whereas Flt-1 appears to modulate non-mitogenic functions such as those associated with cellular adhesion. Inhibiting KDR thus modulates the level of mitogenic VEGF activity. In fact, tumor growth has been shown to be susceptible to the antiangiogenic effects of VEGF receptor antagonists. (Kim et al., Nature 362, pp. 841-844, 1993).
Solid tumors can therefore be treated by tyrosine kinase inhibitors since these tumors depend on angiogenesis for the formation of the blood vessels necessary to support their growth. These solid tumors include histiocytic lymphoma, cancers of the brain, genitourinary tract, lymphatic system, stomach, larynx and lung, including lung adenocarcinoma and small cell lung cancer. Additional examples include cancers in which overexpression or activation of Raf-activating oncogenes (e.g., K-ras, erb-B) is observed. Such cancers include pancreatic and breast carcinoma. Accordingly, inhibitors of these tyrosine kinases are useful for the prevention and treatment of proliferative diseases dependent on these enzymes.
The angiogenic activity of VEGF is not limited to tumors. VEGF accounts for most of the angiogenic activity produced in or near the retina in diabetic retinopathy. This vascular growth in the retina leads to visual degeneration culminating in blindness. Ocular VEGF mRNA and protein are elevated by conditions such as retinal vein occlusion in primates and decreased pO2 levels in mice that lead to neovascularization. Intraocular injections of anti-VEGF monoclonal antibodies or VEGF receptor immunofusions inhibit ocular neovascularization in both primate and rodent models. Regardless of the cause of induction of VEGF in human diabetic retinopathy, inhibition of ocular VEGF is useful in treating the disease.
Expression of VEGF is also significantly increased in hypoxic regions of animal and human tumors adjacent to areas of necrosis. VEGF is also upregulated by the expression of the oncogenes ras, raf, src and mutant p53 (all of which are relevant to targeting cancer). Monoclonal anti-VEGF antibodies inhibit the growth of human tumors in nude mice. Although these same tumor cells continue to express VEGF in culture, the antibodies do not diminish their mitotic rate. Thus tumor-derived VEGF does not function as an autocrine mitogenic factor. Therefore, VEGF contributes to tumor growth in vivo by promoting angiogenesis through its paracrine vascular endothelial cell chemotactic and mitogenic activities. These monoclonal antibodies also inhibit the growth of typically less well vascularized human colon cancers in athymic mice and decrease the number of tumors arising from inoculated cells.
Viral expression of a VEGF-binding construct of Flk-1, Flt-1, the mouse KDR receptor homologue, truncated to eliminate the cytoplasmic tyrosine kinase domains but retaining a membrane anchor, virtually abolishes the growth of a transplantable glioblastoma in mice presumably by the dominant negative mechanism of heterodimer formation with membrane spanning endothelial cell VEGF receptors. Embryonic stem cells, which normally grow as solid tumors in nude mice, do not produce detectable tumors if both VEGF alleles are knocked out. Taken together, these data indicate the role of VEGF in the growth of solid tumors. Inhibition of KDR or Flt-1 is implicated in pathological angiogenesis, and these receptors are useful in the treatment of diseases in which angiogenesis is part of the overall pathology, e.g., inflammation, diabetic retinal vascularization, as well as various forms of cancer since tumor growth is known to be dependent on angiogenesis. (Weidner et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 324, pp. 1-8, 1991).
Thienyl-amino pyridines have been previously reported to be useful in the treatment of cancer via inhibition of tyrosine kinase. (See, WO 01/17995 A1; published 15 Mar. 2001). The need still remains, however, to develop compounds with improved pharmaceutical activity. Accordingly, the identification of small compounds with enhanced pharmocokinteic properties which inhibit, regulate and/or modulate the signal transduction of tyrosine kinases is desirable and is an object of this invention.